


Don't Leave Me

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Angst, Earth-2, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Hurt/Comfort, Love, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: When Jesse got kidnapped, Harry disappeared. Your worst fear was that he left you... Did he?





	Don't Leave Me

_He couldn’t have left without you now, could he?_

You think about the past days, reliving each memories through your head, before shaking your head in denial. You understood his past actions, you understood his fear, and you knew he understood yours. You couldn’t wrap up your mind around the fact that maybe he was just being selfish this time, maybe this wasn’t about you.

You remember proposing to him. Telling him how much you loved him, how much you loved her, and how much you wanted to spend the rest of you life with them. You remember his incredulous look when you got down on one knee, and the way she stifled a laugh. You remember the smile on his face as he quickly agreed to marrying you just to get you off your knee. What you can’t remember was the kiss that followed.

You couldn’t remember the way he kissed you. You tried hard to think about the feeling of his lips on yours, but all you felt was a blank feeling of emptiness.

_He couldn’t have left without you, right?_

You squeeze your eyes shut, thinking about the following days after the proposal. You remember getting all dressed up, ready to accompany him to the reveal of his new meta-watch. You remember watching him on the stage, talking to the crowd of journalists. You remember smiling at her, exchanging a proud smile. 

What you couldn’t remember was what happened after his speech got cut short by the other one. You tried hard to think about where you went, where she went and where he went. But all you can remember was when you got home that night and he told you he got into an argument with her. You only remember holding him in your arms until he fell asleep, worry lines on his face.

You close your fist as you try to think further. You remember being at a coffee shop with some friends, and you remember hearing people around you shuffle around in panic. You remember your eyes locking on the TV screen, seeing the news of the attack, and your phone was ringing on the table but it was silent so you missed his call. You ran out of the coffeeshop as fast as you could, making your way back to his work place. You found him in a state of panic, throwing stuff everywhere in despair.

You couldn’t remember the rest of that day. At all. Actually, you couldn’t remember anything that happened in the next days after she was kidnapped. The whole thing was a blur.

_But he still couldn’t have left you behind, could he?_

You remember yesterday clearly though. You remember waking up to an empty bed. You remember getting up and getting dressed, only to find half of his clothes missing. You remember calling him only to go straight to voicemail. And you remember going to his office to confront him, only to find his office empty. The feeling you had in your guts, the feeling you tried to avoid, got more and more intense as the day went on. You searched for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen.

You got home last night and cried yourself to sleep.

_He couldn’t have left without you, could he?_

Now you’re in the same empty bed. It’s 7:04am. The sun is starting to rise slowly, making you feel even worse. Your thoughts are running wild, but your body feels tired. You don’t want to do this anymore. You play with the ring on your fourth finger as tears start to build up in your eyes.

“Honey?”

You jump in surprise, your heart beating so fast you feel like having a heart attack. You sit up quickly at the sound of that familiar voice. Your eyes, wild and fearful, stare at the man in front of you. You blink once. You blink twice. It was really him. You notice his crazy messy hair, his dark circles under his blood shot eyes, his red nose. You notice the bag pack on his back, the huge gun strapped across his chest. You narrow your eyes in realization.

“You left, didn’t you?”

It wasn’t much of an accusation than a fact. He looks at you with sad eyes, and you get up from the bed and come closer to him. You put a hand on his chest and looked up to him,

“Didn’t you?”

He lets out a breath and closes his eyes.

“I did… But I came back for you.”

You put a gentle hand on his cheek, making him open his eyes and gaze at you.

“It’s okay. I forgive you, but please don’t ever leave like that again. We can do this together.”

He nods, taking your hand in his.

“Okay, I promise I won’t ever leave you again.” He kisses you on the forehead. “Let’s go, we need to go to another Earth and get some help.” He pulls your hand as he makes his way out.

“WAIT!”

He frowns back at you as he stops walking.

“Can I like, get dressed and pack my stuff first?” You say as you point to your pyjamas.


End file.
